THIRTEEN
by Hyperactiveness101
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Skim through Chp.6 to understand! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION AND HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE! 34, 251.
1. THIRTEEN

**HI EVERYONE!IT'S ME AGAIN! DON'T THINK I'M DONE YET! TRIPLE DOG DARE WILL STILL BE CONTINUED I JUST WANTED TO WRITE THIS STORY BEFORE I FORGOT ABOUT IT!THIS STORY CAME TO ME WHEN I FIRST THOUGHT UP OF TRIPLE DOG DARE! I'M PROUD TO SAY THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER THAN THE LAST SINCE THIS IS MY SECOND STORY!GO ME! (Hands choclate to self) OH YA I RULE! ANYWAY REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! I DON'T OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR OR THEIR CHARACTERS BUT FOR THAT I'LL GET MY REVENGE! MWHAHAHA (just kidding)! Numbuh four: okay... Thank goodness your not hyped up on caffeine...Hyperactive101: ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! OH YEAH THE KND ARE ALL AROUND 13/12. This is mostly in Wally's Pov. ) ) ) SORRY IF THEY'RE OOC!( ( (**

**Operation:**

**T hree's behavior lowers **

**H er possiblities **

**I n entering the **

**R ighteousness of **

**T he Teens Next Door **

**E videntially leaving **

**E veryone in **

**N ightmares **

**(Wally's Pov) **

Things have changed... I'm Wallabee Beetles and I'm Thirteen years old. For me everythings different. I' m different as well. I'm tall now taller than my bunch of friends and my bowl hair cuts changed some what but stll the same. But I still remember everything from the Kids Next Door. I was able to keep my memories because I was initiated into the Teens Next Door because I was one of the best fighters they had in the Kids Next Door. What we do in the Teens Next Door is pretend to be on the Teens side but actually be on the Kids side. We secretly be apart of their plans and foil them from the inside, it's pretty cool. I'm really happy to be able to keep my memories of the missions and my friends especially Kuki Sanban.

Right before I got decommisioned from the Kids Next Door (not knowing I was going to be in the Teens Next Door) things changed I realized I liked Kuki more than a friend. I was about to tell her that when they took me away to be decommisioned. When I got out of the room having to pretend to everyone that I got decommisioned and I lost my memories I saw that Kuki was crying. Man did I want to go and hug her and say I know her but told myself I couldn't. Numbuh 86 asked the remains of what my old team had left of.

Numbuh's 1aka Nigel Uno he now finally had hair! It was brown and off to the side type of spiky. He was tall but not as tall as me and still wore those sunglasses he wore the same red turtle neck and his shorts were the same color except now they were baggy pants not shorts he may look different but he will always be the over mature leader that I've always known. He's now our Junior High Student Body President.

Numbuh 2 aka Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. Was now not as chubby anymore he's sliming down. Though he could still eat 50 chilly dogs without throwing up or gaining a pound. He still wore those goofy pilot's goggles but instead of his pilot's cap it was recently replaced with a dorky brown hat. He thinks it will get Abby to notice him. He's still the airplane lover of course and food chugger that's still my best friend.

Then of course Numbuh Three aka Kuki Sanban. She's becoming more cute everytime I see her...wait did I just say that! FOR CRUDS SAKE I DIDN'T!But she's gone through puberty and everything. She still has her hair down but now instead of her looking down at me she's looking up! MWHAHAHAHA! She's up to me shoulders in height. She's still obbsessed with rainbow monkeys and is hyperactive and obblivious to her surroundings but that's what I like about her no matter what happens she can always have fun. Everyone thought she'd be a cheerleader when we got to Junior High but she proved everyone wrong and actually joined choir instead. I'm in band...thanks to my cruddy mother!

EX Numbuh 5 was already decommisioned but was actually put into the Teens Next Door. She still wears that signature hat of hers. But Numbuh Two says she's gotten hotter. she now has her down more often. She has to act like she doesn't remember but she still acts laid back and hangs out with Kuki. She still hangs out with us but we don't talk about KND around her which is pretty hard to do. Oh YEAH SHE's as tall as my neck in height! IN YOUR FACE MISS COOL AND TALL!

Anyway Numbuh 86 asked them who would take me home. **(I'll be calling Numbuh Three Kuki with Wally since he's become decommisioned). **Kuki raised her hand slowly with her head low saying I'll take him home. She slowly but surely got out of her chair and took my hand in hers and walked me out of there. "Come with me" she said with no trace of happiness but sorrow.

I hated seeing her so sad please Kuki smile. Put that dorky face on. I wanted to say Kuki or Numbuh Three I know you...I like you...(pause)...I love you.

But didn't instead I decided to ask her questions in hoping to get her to smile. "So where the crud am I?" I asked her. "Your in line to go on this virtual reality game which is based in space" she said. "Why are you leading me in then?" I asked to annoy her. "Because you got lost and fell unconcious and people who were working the ride asked who would lead you in and I volunteered." she replied. "Well Thanks but I DON'T NEED NO CRUDDY GIRLS HELP!" I said trying to act like my old self to cheer her up. She gave a weak but reasuring smile but her eyes looked hurt. I wanted that hurt to go away but it wouldn't until she found out the truth. She took me in the space craft and told me to buckle in. "No why should I listen to a dumb girl?" I stubbornly asked. She came over and fought with me until I gave up. She had to pull the buckle from behind me. While she was at my side tugging at the buckle. I looked longingly at her hair. How I wanted to touch it run my fingers through it. MAN DARN HORMONES SHUT UP! Was what I thought against these thoughts. "There!" she said. "YOU BETTER NOT UNBUCKLE THAT SEAT BELT OR ELSE! Understood." I nodded. I loved when she got mad. Except when she was upset with me. When she got impaitent mad it was cute. She buckled in and started the engine to the ship.

Before she started the space travel back to earth I asked her one question to make sure she didn't know I still knew who she was. It was painful but I said "So Who Are You? What's Your Name?"

**(Kuki's Pov) **

**"So Who Are You? What's Your Name?" **is what he said. It hit me like an arrow. He really didn't know who I was. All the memories we've had together...I managed to stutter out "k-K-Kuki s-s-Sanban" after that I started to cry. It was silent the rest of the trip back it felt awkward. I parked the ship in the backyard of the treehouse taking Wally quickly away from the treehouse before memories came back. Oh how I wish I could help him remember but I still need to keep my promise to the KND! I slowly told him I would take him home. "I'll take you home.." I said. starting to walk in the direction of his house. "NO CRUDDY GIRL WILL WALK ME HOME!" he told me. "I'll walk you home." I was stunned maybe he really did remember me...just maybe...

**(Wally's pov)**

I glimmer of hope sparkled in Kuki's eyes in between all the sadness. "S-s-So Where do you live Kuki?" I asked probably blushing. "I live three blocks from here." she replied. We started walking towards her house now. "Just since your a cruddy girl don't think this is any special treatment I'm just doing this because I've got nothing better to do." I told her. "Since I told you my name it's only right to tell me yours." said Kuki. I started to blush because she finally looked like she was cheering up a bit. "I'm W-Wally Beetles." I replied in a tough voice. "So why didn't you make your boyfriend come with you to walk you home?" I said. "You be quiet!" she snapped at me.

We were almost at her house by now. I needed to tell her I remember, I couldn't stand that depressing, longing look she had on. "Kuki uh um...I need to tell you something." I replied. "What do you need to tell me?" she asked turning her head curiously.

I gulped "I still remember you and the KND everything!" I yelled out. "Really Wally!" she said the smile coming on to her face including her eyes. "Your Codename is Numbuh Three and mine was Numbuh Four we're in Sector Vexcept I was decomissioned." I told her. "WALLY!" she yelled happily running towards me. I held her in my arms never wanting to let her go. "But how!" she happily managed to breathe out with the little space between us. "Well I was one of their best fighters so they decided to let me join The Teens Next Door." I smiled and said "The TND pretends to be apart of the Teens and Adults but helps beat them on the inside and Abby was able to make it in too. All we need to do is hope that you Nigel and Hoagie make it into the TND as well." "I'm so happy that you still remember me!" Kuki yelled happily. "k-k-Kuki I didn't get to tell you this before but I...I L-I love y-" I tried to say but she interrupted me by putting her lips on top pf mine it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. But I was sad that it went by in only a few seconds... We broke apart. "I love you Wallabee Beetles" she said with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. While I was probably blushing like crazy and the happiest kid...er I mean Teen alive!

**(Months Later...)**

We went out secretly for months after that day. Hoagie and Nigel both made it into the TND now it was only Kuki's Birthday to come. I waited paitently but surely till that day wanting to scream to the heavens that I loved her. Then that day came I waited by her doorstep till after her decomissioning was over. Kuki was being brought home by a young girl but for some reason she was holding her head. "Why are you here?" asked the girl. "Kuki and I was supposed to hang out with our friends today." I replied. "Oh" she said. the girl turned leaving me and Kuki alone. Kuki clutched her head even more.

"Kuki are you alright why are you holding your head?" I asked concerned. "Um...I'm sorry but...Who are you?" she replied with her hands still clutching her head and with one eye closed.

**ISN'T IT DRAMATIC! IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GET A BIG HERSHEY'S BAR! NO FLAMES PLEASE!) ) ) I'll TRY MY BEST IN THIS STORY SO CHEER ME ON! I LOVE CHOCOLATE YAY! **


	2. The Sorrows of The Forgotten

**HI! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UDATE! I HOPED YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M ON A ROLL! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER!I HOPE!KEEP ON READING THIS STORY AND REVIEW REMEMBER NO FLAMES! CHOCOLATE IS FOR PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!NUMBUH FOUR GET OUT HERE! Numbuh four: fine if it will get you to stop yelling...(you had to have the caffeine didn't you...) Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own any of us characters luckily or KND. Hyperactiveness101:Good boy! Hey..Wait a minute! (shoves a chocolate bar in his mouth.) ) **

**(Back to the story) **

**(Normal Pov)**

**"Um...Sorry but Who are you?" **was what Kuki said. His eyes widened. He thought she was joking.. "Good joke Kuki!" he said laughing a little. "What Joke?...How do you know my name? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STALKER! AHHHHH!" she yelled. _Man sometimes Kuki can be so weird...But why doesn't she remember me? Why_... he thought "IT'S ME WALLABEE!" he yelled at her. "Hey...Isn't that an animal that lives in Australia?" asked Kuki "How come your not in Australia and where's your fur?" _Kuki please don't say this stop acting like an idiot and that you don't know me...Please just stop it..._ Wally thought while giving Kuki a depressing look and saying "Man and I thought I was dumb. It's me Wallabee Beetles!" he wanted her to remember him so badly now that they had a new hope of being together with their memories.

...but now that hope sounded as good as nothing...

"Isn't Beetles a type of bug or was it a band?" she asked cutely. Wally had enough of this. he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her "It's me Wally we've been friends since we were little!" he said. "Oww! Your hurting me please let me go!" said Kuki closing one eye in pain. "I'm Sorry.." Wally said letting Kuki go and turning in the other direction. "Please if you ever see a girl named Numbuh Three tell her I loved her and give her this..." he said and handed her a small package type thing and started to walk away.

"Wait!" said Kuki. "But how will I know what she looks like?" "You'll just know" he replied. "You'll just know..." _I wish I could help him..._ thought Kuki watching Wally walk towards his house.

**( 3 years later)**

**(Kuki's Pov)**

"KUKI! WAKE UP! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled my mother Genki.

I'm Kuki Sanban and Todays Friday plus...I'm Sixteen Years Old Today! YAY! Anyway I go to Cleveland Highschool and I'm a second year Sophomore there. I'm really skinny and about average height...Since I'm so skinny some people even ask if I'm anorexic! But then they see me during lunch when I eat like crazy because I pretty much live off of only pop tarts in the morning!They then realize I'm not and apologize. Oh Yeah I'm in choir! It's fun to sing and act! If you ever stop by Cleveland High be sure to come see their plays I'm one of their lead actresses! I'mon the school's newspaper committee and on the school's morning news! I guess doing stuff like that is something I love to do! Anyway...I'm finally awake now might as well get up!

"OKAY MAMA!" I yelled and finally getting up to get ready for school. I put on my favorite clothes a green tank top with a zippered black hoody and blue jean pants with black and white sneakers. I ran out of my bedroom. Quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. My hair was still down to my waist it seems to never grow any longer than that! I then ran down the stairs in a hurry and took some pop tarts **(POPTARTS IS MY MAIN FOOD GROUP BESIDES CHOCOLATE! Don't I eat healthy?) **out of the pantry and took off out the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Mama and Mushi together. Papa was already at work. "Thanks I'll see you guys when I get home! Bye Mama, Bye Mushi!" I yelled back to them. There waiting for me like usual in her dark blue Corvet was Abigal Lincoln my best friend in the whole wide world since we were younger.

Abby now was still much taller than me. She has her hair down a lot now...and still wears that same red hat! She's wearing a light blue glirty shirt and a black skirt. She's on the basketball team, in band, is a straight A honor roll student and on the school's student council! She does it all! And still has time to hang out with me. Oh yeah she still talks in third person but that just makes her Abby!

"Come On Girl! Abby was about to leave because you were taking so long!" said Abby. "I'm soooo sorry Abby! Will you please forgive me?" I sighed in my sympathetic voice... "You know Abby can't get mad at you! Especially when it's your Birthday! Happy Birthday!" she said smiling and handing me her gift. "THANK YOU ABBY!" I yelled happily. I decided to save it for later. "Man girl do you sleep through your alarm clock or something?" she asked me. " Yeah both of them!" I said. "Uhh...Both of them?" she asked confused. "Yeah my alam clockand my mom!" I said. Abby started to laugh. "So Abby hows your problem going?" I asked her. Her laughter then suddenly turned to silence. "I don't know...Nigel and Hoagie both like me...I'm not sure what to do..." she sighed and said. "Don't worry Abby it'll work out eventually!" I said reassuringly. "Your lucky to have to guys like you like that!" "YOU DO!" she yelled. "Huh?" I said confused. "Umm...Nothing..." she replied looking ahead at the road. "Sooo how's Rick doing for ya?" she asked. Rick is my boyfriend...we've been going out for a couple years now. I like him a lot...I guess. He says he loves me but...I don't feel exactlly the same way...we've been taking our relationship easy were not serious but at times we are. He acts more of a best friend at times than a boyfriend. "Rick? He's fine why?" I asked. "No reason." she replied. I hate when she doesn't really answer me! But I'm used to it.

"So what do you think of Wallabee beetles?" she asked. "W-W-Wallabee Beetles? What brought him up for?" I asked. "Just asking." she answered again. "W-Wallabee Beetles is fine **(I DIDN'T MEAN HOT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK I MEANT BY FINE FOR RICK AND WALLY) **he's nice and everything...but he's more of your friend so why would you ask me about him?" I asked trying to get the real answer. But Abby answered. I just looked out the side and stared at the houses passing by...one by one by one...What do I really think of Wallabee Beetles? All I know is that he's our school's star baseball player **(The way I made him a baseball star was because how good he was in operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P. so that's why and I wanted him to be in a different sport than other stories that I've read had him in.) **and he's kind of cute...and he seems so familiar even though I've only talked to him once on my Thirteenth Birthday...but that's it...but it feels like...he means much more than that to me...much much more...

_**(Flashback)**_

_**(Normal Pov) **_

_**"Kuki! Your Not really going to marry this guy are you?" asked Wally. "Of course not silly! It's just pretend!" Kuki replied. "THE KING DOES NOT PRETEND!" yelled King Sandy. "I can't really marry you! I'm like Ten years old!" yelled Kuki. **_

_**(End Flashback) **_

**(Kuki's Pov again) **

"Hey Kuki! Whenever you get out o dreamland tell Abby because Abby says we're at school!" she said. "Sorry about that.." I said looking away. Was that a dream or was it ... a memory?

I catch up to where Abby's walking and head into the school. Every other person says Happy Birthday to me and thank each one. I open my locker and get my books for my first class. I say bye to Abby as I head to the office to say the morning announcements. At my school instead of saying them over the intercom we do them live and each classroom has a tv plugged into the office and see the announcments on there. It's pretty fun to do it when people can actually see you! "Hi Brad! Hi Nicky!" I said happily. Brad is my fellow newscaster he's really nice and one of my good friends. Nicky is our camerman but prefers to call it camera woman. She's a great pal and really nice!

"And we go on in 5, 4, 3,2,1" said Nicky.

"Hi everyone and welcome to Cleveland High morning news I'm Kuki Sanban!" I said.

"Morning everyone I'm Brad Windells!" said Brad.

"Today in Mr. Remington's Biology class we'll be disecting frogs Sophomores! If you don't want to ask if you could do the electronic disection." I said.

"In other news Seniors, Juniors and whoever else does this, DON'T JAM FRESHMAN INTO LOCKERS THIS INCLUDES HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN! We all know the lockers have feelings too!" Brad joked.

"Ha Ha But seriously Brad I think the lockers get twice as much pain when your around than Hoagie" I said.

**(AFTER THE REST OF THE NEWS) **

There were a couple more Happy Birthdays then off to First Hour History. WIth Mr. Stienfelder he keeps going on with things sometimes and doesn't even know what he's saying and we students pretend to go along with it because then he'll forget what he's talking about and let us talk for the rest of te period. On my way to 2nd Period I saw and talked to Rick.

I forgot to tell what Rick looked like. He's really tall and has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He's nice and cute. "Hey Kuki!" he said and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Ready for the mile during Gym today?" "Oh Yeah I'm just running to Gym because I'm so excited!" I replied sarcasticly. He laughed and we both headed to Gym together.

After we changed everyone had to warm up. I sat next to Rick and Abby. "Abby's sure ready for this mile!" said Abby when one of our Gym teacher's Mr. Henkelberg came by. "Ready to get it stinkin over..." "You guys can run at your speed I don't want to hold you back so go ahead I don't mind!" I told them because they're both good runners when I'm one of the slower ones. "Are you sure cause Abby doesn't mind." said Abby. "Yeah are you sure because todays your birthday and all.." said Rick. "Don't worry go ahead I don't mind at all!" I said happily. I don't like holding my friends back... "Ready...Set...Go!" yelled Mr. Henkelberg.

Abby and Rick were far ahead...I may be skinny but I'm not fast! So I ran at my own speed thinking to myself... Day Dreaming but running. When somebody tapped me from behind. I screamed. "Ummm...Sorry if I scared you..." said the voice.

I turned to see who it was. It was Wallabee Beetles! "Oh I'm sorry I screamed you just startled me that's all!" I said and smiled. "So why are you so far behind?" he asked. "Where are your friends?" "Oh I can't run fast and I hate holding back my friends because of myself..." I replied. "Your just the same..." he said looking ahead. This is how Wallabee looks. He has blonde hair going down to his neck and is really tall I have to look up to him to talk to him...He has wonderful green eyes and an adorable smile.

"Why aren't you going ahead of me?" I asked. "Do I have to go ahead of you?" he asked back. "N-Not if you don't want to.." I said and blushed. "Okay then I'll just stay here!" he said with a smile. "Wallabee..." I was about to say something but he butted in and said "Just Wally." he said. "Okay well... Wally...I feel like I know you more than I actually do...Isn't it weird?" I replied.

**(Wally's Pov) **

I've barely talk to Kuki for years and now when I do...I just want to hug her close and tell her to remember and that I love her...but no matter how much I want her to she doesn't remember...

"No it's not weird! It's not weird at all!" I answered back. "Oh..." she said looking away. "Have you ever felt like you know yourself so well but something happens and you feel like you have a whole different side to you that you don't even know?" "Yeah I guess..." I said. "Hey! I'm having a Birthday Party...Party tonight do you want to come?' she asked out of the blue. "Uh...I'm not sure..." I replied. "Please! You have to come!" she begged. There were those puppy dog eyes of hers staring at me in a cute sort of way. "Fine..." I said in defeat. "YAY! THANK YOU!" she said giving me a hug. Man do I love her hugs I haven't felt this happy in the longest time. I felt like I was truly myself...I guess...Kuki then noticed how she hugged me and quickly backed away. "Sorry I don't know where that came from..." she said blushing and looking down.

"It happens to the best of us!" I replied.

**(Kuki's Pov)**

"Oh" I replied. We then just jogged in silence...

_**(Flashback)**_

_**(Normal Pov)**_

_**"Um...Numbuh Three..Thanks for saving me back there.." said Numbuh Four in the Mr. Huggykins costume. "It's okay!" said Numbuh Three hugging Numbuh Four. "I..Love You.." said Numbuh Four grittily. "AHH! say it again!" said Numbuh Three happily. "Don't try your luck girly!" said Numbuh Four in his tough voice. **_

_**(End Flashback) **_

**(Kuki's Pov) **

"Hey..are you okay?" asked Wally. "Uhh...Fine!" I lied and smiled. What did that mean. That boy she saw in that dream...or memory...looked a lot like Wallabee...I wonder why?...We finished the mile and went our seperate ways.

"Well see you at your party!" said Wally as he waved goodbye and caught up to his friends. "See you!" I returned. I caught up to Rick and Abby. "MAN YOU GUYS ARE FAST!" I said in amazment. They both came in first...While me and Wally came in last..."So how's that guy? Is he nice?" asked Brad a bit jealous. "Oh! He's nice.." I said with a smile.

The rest of the day flew by...I got a million presents! Man do I love birthdays! I' m excited about seeing Wally again tonight...There's just something so familiar..so warm about him...I just knew what it was. I decided to go through some of my families old photo albums to maybe get a clue...just something... The first page had me when I was five it was my first day of kindergarten. I looked so excited with my toothy grin! Back then some of my teeth were missing. I skipped a few pages. Then I saw one that interested me the most. I was going into the 4th grade. Abby and me were together with three other kids...A bald kid with sunglasses he looked really serious. A chubby kid who was about to laugh his pants off. The final was a tough, short looking kid who I was hugging, he was all red. I looked to the next page there they were again...and again...and again...

I took off to my room to look for my school year books. Luckly I found it behind all the junk that's in my room. The cover read Cleveland Elementary School. I brought a couple of pictures from the album to see who was who.

First I looked for the bald kid. He looked serious and irritated in his picture. His name was Nigel Uno...hey...isn't he Abby's friend?

Then I looked up the chubby kid...He looked like he was about to laugh his head in this picture, too... This kid's name was Hoagie P. Gilligan wasn't he Abby's friend too? Wasn't he the kid that Brad loves to make fun of? I then looked for the short blonde kid...It was WALLABEE BEETLES?

**SORRY TO END IT RIGHT THERE! I'M TRYING TO ADD TO THE DRAMA EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IT WAS WALLY! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I WAS TRYING TO UPDATE MORE ON MY OTHER STORY TRIPLE DOG DARE! IT'S FULL OF ROMANCE AND HUMOR! SO READ THAT ONE TOO! PLEASE R&R! IT KEEPS ME GOING! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS TOO! **


	3. Memories

**HI EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! (starts to cry) IT REALLY MADE ME WANT TO WRITE! BUT SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! THOSE DARN SCHOOLS AND THEIR HORRIBLE PROJECTS! But in my next chapter I shall say thanks to everyone who's reviewed! SO KEEP A LOOK OUT! REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! OH YA! WALLY GET OVER HERE! Wally: MAN I THOUGHT I WAS ON BREAK SINCE YOU'VE TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Hyperactiveness101: Well...YOUR NOT! Wally: Gezz I need a new agent...anyway...Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own any of us characters or KND! SO DON'T YELL AT HER OR SHE'LL TORTURE ME! Hyperactiveness101: YEP! WITH THE POWER OF MY BELOVED CHOCOLATE! **

**So...anyway...back to the story...**

**(Normal Pov) **

"Wallabee Beetles..." she stuttered with her eyes wide in shock still staring at his yearbook picture. She was sitting there paralyzed in shock.

**(Kuki's Pov) **

**How come I don't remember him?...**Why?...Why? Why? Why can't I remember him? All of a sudden I felt a jolt of pain went through my head. I put my hands on my head. As the pained surged through my head. I kept hearing this calming voice...it kept calling my name..._Kuki...Kuki..._Who was it?

_**(Flashback) ** _

_**(Normal Pov) **_

_**"Numbuh Three? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Numbuh Four. **_

_**"Well my mom works in accouting and today's bri-" said Numbuh Three when she was interrupted by Numbuh Four. **_

_**"C'mon Numbuh Three! We need get out of here!" **_

_**"Why?" asked Numbuh Three. **_

_**"Because this place is going to be blasted to Pluto!" he replied. **_

_**"We need to save the others!" said Numbuh Three. **_

_**"We don't have time! Plus who would want to save a bunch of cruddy girls anyway!" he said. As Numbuh Three gave him an evil look. **_

_**"C'mon!" he yelled. but Numbuh Three didn't budge! "Fine!" **_

_**After many girls went through the vent...**_

_**"Wooah!" yelled Numbuh's Three and Four as the small ship started to go off. **_

_**"We're not gonna make it!" yelled Numbuh Three. **_

_**You can still make it now go!" yelled Numbuh Four.**_

_**"What?" asked Numbuh Three. As Numbuh Four pushed her into the vent. "NNNUUUMMMMBBBEEEERRRR FFFFOOOUUURRR!" yelled Numbuh Three from inside the vent. **_

_**(End Flashback) **_

**(Kuki's Pov) **

"N-N-Numbuh Four? Who's that?" asked Kuki still holding her head but now looking up. "Why do I keep having these memories of this Numbuh Four? Of...Wally?"

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. It was Numbu Five she came here early to help with the decoration and to help me get ready. She was dressed in a cute dark blue tank top and black kaprees. She finally was able to make me open her gift. It was beautiful! It was a bracelet with charms on them. Instead of figures for charms they were small frames and had pictures of us together.

I was so happy I could barely speak. I ran up to her and smooshed her in a huge hug. "OHHHH! Thank you Thank You THANK YOU!" I yelled happily as I still gave her a huge hug. "YOU CAN THANK ABBY BY NOT KILLING HER IN YOUR HUG!" she had to yell out or I wouldn't be able to hear her from my constant squeeling of joy. "SORRY!" I said as let her go. She then hepled me put it on. It was a really great gift! But then I remembered what I had just saw that had to do with Wallabee Beetles.

I tried my best to calm my self down. Then I managed to say. "Umm..Abby.." I said in a serious voice that sounded nothing like me! "What Kuki?" she asked now acting seriuos as well. "Umm...well..." right before Kuki could ask the doorbell rang. It was some of the other friends Kuki had. Elizabeth Gundermier, Gulie Baker, and Natalie Rollington. They made themselves confortable and started to help get me ready along with Abby.

**(A While Later)**

WOW! I LOOK SO PRETTY! My hair's up right now in a pretty bun! Some of my bangs are down and curly to the side of my face and I'm wearing another green tank top but it's laced. I'm also wearing a cute black skirt and some black high heels. I feel so pretty! My friends all have gifts for me! I decide to save them for after the party since not everyone will see.

"Hey..umm..Kuki you wanted to ask Abby something?' said Abby. I finally remembered now! But I didn't want to have Abby think about it so I answered. "OH! That! Um...It was Nothing! I tell you later okay bye!" I quickly took off. Luckily the door bell rang. A lot of people were now arriving! with gifts galore! MAN I LOVE BIRTHDAYS!

Everyone would say "Happy Birthday" or People would say "WOW KUKI YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" But all in all I was just happy they came! ring after ring... when finally! Wallabee!...Umm...I mean (starts to blush a bit) Wally...Arrived!

My heart started to beat even faster now! "Hi! I umm...mean Welcome!" I said. "Hi." he said in a smile. "I'm so glad that you could come!" I said in my cheerful voice. "Yeah I'm glad I came too because now I don't have to see you all covered in sweat!" he said sarcastically. "HEY!" I said in a sort of mad tone. "I'm kidding!" he said. "I have a gift for you..since it's your birthday and all..."

"Can I have it now!" I asked excitedly. "Nah..I'll give it to yah later." he said and went to talk to some of the people he knew.

WHAT DID HE GET ME? Is all I could think about for a while. I saw Rick. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and took me to my room and gave me my gift. I was so amazed! It was a necklace with a green ivory heart in the middle and a gold chain. I thanked him with a kiss on the lips and huge hug! "THANK YOU!" I said happily. He helped me put it on. Then one of his friends took him and left me alone in my room.

I thought about how I felt about Rick...even though he's me boyfriend..he feels more like a "friend" then a boyfriend...Then my thoughts driffted to Wally...I know I like him...I know I knew him in the past...but...there's still a big fog in my memory...I just want that fog to clear so I can understand..._Numbuh Three...Numbuh Three... _

I'm starting to remember something important _wait...am I this Numbuh Thr_- all of a sudden I hear a huge crash from downstairs! I ran down stairs and saw...

**SORRY TO END IT RIGHT THERE IT JUST BRINGS MORE SUSPENSE AND DRAMA T THE SCENE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'LL UPDATE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS! AND SORRY IT'S SOOO SHORT! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE TICE AS MUCH IT HELPS KEEP ME GOING AND REMEMBER NO FLAMES! AND IF YOU DO REVIEW YOU'LL NOT ONLY GET CHOCLATE BUT CHOCOLATE WITH NUTSS! AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! **


	4. Diary

**HI EVERYONE! OKAY SO I LIED ABOUT UPDATING I NTHE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS...I'M REALLY SORRY THOUGH!(STARTS TO CRY LIKE CRAZY) I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER THOUGH! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! WITH SCHOOL AND THOSE EVIL PROJECTS! THEN WITH HAVING A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK WITH WHICH WAY THIS STORY SHOULD GO...THEN I FINALLY GOT MYSELF TOGETHER! WALLY GET OUT HERE! Wally: Why is this girl always Hyperactive on something? Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own KND or any of us characters and luckily doesn't own the chocolate unless you bought it. Hyperactiveness101: I'm not listening! (chugs an oversized chocolate bar down his throat.) MWHAHAHA! **

**(Back To The Story...) **

**(Kuki's Pov)**

I looked towards the door and ran down stairs. All I could see was Rick and Wally fighting and I saw that the vase my mother loved had fallen down and broken. It was in pieces next to Wally. I felt upset about the vase and them fighting about something. (everyone else of course knew they were fighting over Kuki). Then Wally punched Rick right in the stomach making him take a few steps back.

Then Rick went full charge and punched Wally in the face! There was a small trickel of blood coming down from Wally's cheek after it. I finally got the courage and yelled "STOP!" I slowly but surely moved my frozen legs across the room of people in aww and went right up to both of them and slapped them ...except I slapped Wally the oppisite side of where his face was bruised so I wouldn't damage it further.

...I then slowly walked to my room...I just didn't know what to do...there was nothing else I could do...I went and closed my door and jumped on top of my bed. I decided to look at the yearbook that I left on my bed. I went to look for other ones and found one of the things I haven't seen in the longest time...my Super Happy Luggage Suprise Rainbow Monkey. "WOW! I'VE MISSED YOU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE I WAS LITTLE!" I yelled happily as I hugged it tightly...but I felt something inside of it...

it felt hard...like a...book or... something else...I noticed on the seem on the back there was a small hole... I slowly opened the hole and pulled out the book thing. The cover of it read...

KUKI SANBAN AKA NUMBUH THREE'S

DIARY

NUMBUH FOUR YOU BETTER NOT READ

THIS OR ELSE!

It had other junk on the front like I LOVE RAINBOW MONKEYS! A million times...I tried to open it but couldn't...where was the key? I looked inside the Rainbow Monkey but couldn't find it. I then remembered Super happy Luggage Suprise Rainbow Monkey had a secret compartment in it's lttle stick rainbow thing. I clicked it open and luckily found the key! Only real Rainbow Monkey fans knew that! but... sadly a year or two ago Rainbow Monkeys were discontinued...

I then opened the diary with a small click...when I was about to start reading someone knocked on the door. I quickly put everything away and hid Super Happy Luggage Suprise Rainbow Monkey under my bed so no one could find it!

"Umm...K-Kuki..?" said a nervous Wally. "What?" I asked from inside my room. "Look I'm sorry we didn't mean to fight infront of you especially on your birthday..." he replied. I cracked open my door slightly and saw how sincere he looked and I smiled and said "Okay I forgive you and Rick!"

Then I noticed his cheek from where Rick hit him. "OH NO LOOK AT YOUR CHEEK!" I said worriedly.

**(Wally's Pov) **

Kuki ran into her bathroom and got the first aid kit. She ran back into her room and told me sit on her bed. She sat next to me and rummaged through the kit and took so disinfectant and a band-aid.

"Stay still I have to see how deep this cut is..." she said as she examined my cheek. I started to get those butterflies... the ones got when I was younger...

when I liked Kuki but didn't tell her...

"It's not that bad! Thank Goodness..." she sighed. She then turned and got the disinfectint. "Your not using that on me!" I said looking like I was about to kill the small bottle. "Your not afraid are you?" she said and started to laugh. "Now stay still!" "I'm not afraid it's just that I think it's stupid that we have to use it!" I replied angrily trying to keep my tough side up.

"Okay I won't bring it up again!" she replied in little fits of laughter. "Now just sit still so I can put it on!" She quockly sprayed it on the cut. MAN DO I HATE THAT STUFF! IT BURNS!

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked me questionly. "No...since you put it on.." I said quietly. She had a slight blush on her face since she still heard me. She put the bandage on my face and said "There! The operation was a sucess!"

"Thanks..." I said taking her arm down from the postion she had it in when she was putting the bandage on. "N-N-no problem..." she said quietly. She tried not make eye contact but she couldn't resist and did. Her violet eyes stared back at my emerald ones. If I let myself I would have just stared into those beautiful eyes forever.

When I didn't let go of her hand she finally mentioned it. "Umm...you can et go of my hand now..." she said quirtly avoiding eye contact. I finally let go and mentioned about going down to the party. "Let's Go Then!" she said excitedly grabbing my hand and running down the stairs like a little girl.

**(Kuki's Pov)**

It felt like a dream I was dancing with Wallabee Beetles! The guy every girl in school liked! All the girls except Abby who had her own problems...Wait a minute...wear is Abby?

"I'll be right back!" I told Wally as I went in search of Abby. I heard someone crying from inside the upstairs bathroom. "Abby?...is..that you..?" I asked nervously. "No this ain't Abby!" said Abby sarcastically. but then me being innocent thought it really wasn't "Okay then I'll keep looking for her.." I said out loud. "NO YOU IDIOT! IT IS ABBY!" she yelled and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Abby are you alright?" I asked concerned because her whole face had tear stains on it. "no Abby isn't.." she replied looking down onthe ground as she sat on the toilet and I sat on the sink. This was a reall weird place to talk but it didn't matter especially since my friend wasn't happy.

"Abby... what happened?" I asked concerned.

_FLASHBACK _

**(Normal Pov)**

Abby was going to go check on Kuki but saw that Wally was already on his way up there so she decided to let them have their alone time...

So she went over to the snack table and got a drink when Nigel came over and asked "Hey...umm.. do you want to dance?" "Sure Abby was getting bored of just eating" she replied with a smile.

They started to dance and after a while Hoagie saw them and came over. "Hey...Nigel Lizzie's looking for you.." he said when he reached them. "Oh no she isn't your just trying to get me away from Abby!" said Nigel. "Uhh...Dude I may like Abby but...I'm being serious..." Hoagie said giving Nigel a weird look. "Hey..Hoagie!" said Fannie. (Fannie's changed too after the years she acts more girlie and her hair is almost to her stomach lengthwize, plus she's a prep and apart of the cheerleading squad)

"Uggh..." said Hoagie with a disgusted look on his face. "Look Fannie you know I don't like you..." "I know but it doesn't mean I have to give up!" she replied clinging to his arm.

Nigel started to laugh. Then Lizzie came over. "OH! NIGIE! THERE YOU ARE!"she yelled as she hugged Nigel. Lizzie didn't change a bit! She still wore the glasses and the same braids but she grew a lot taller and skinnier!

"Uhh..Hi...Lizzie" Nigel squeezed out. She pulled him away from the rest of them but then Hoagie snickered. Nigel all of a sudden just smacked Hoagie! Hoagie wouldn't stand for what Nigel did so he punched him. Before it got any further...Kuki's parents came in and kicked them out. Not because they hated them or anything but you know...

After that Abby went to the bathroom because she felt it was her fault that the closest of friends became horrible enemys. It happened a few years back when sweet hormones kicked in and they both started to have a crush on her and when they told each other...They became bitter rivals...

_END FLASHBACK _

**(Kuki's Pov) **

Poor Abby having her two good friends fight over her...I wish I could help her...but there's nothing I can do...

Then somebody knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Hey if you guys are going to talk somewhere I suggest not the bathroom..." said the awkward voice of Wally. "Oh! Sorry!" I yelped as we both ran out of the bathroom. "I didn't have to go...but I could hear every word you guys were saying..." he replied. "AND YOU DIDN'T STOP US!" I yelled in embarrassment. "Sorry I couldn't help myself.." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's alright...It's not like we said anything personal like who we liked or something.." said Abby going back to her normal self. "Right!" I said happily agreeing a giving Abby my award winning smile.

"So Abby wanna spend the night?" I asked her out of the blue. "Sure" she replied. I'm glad Abby isn't crying anymore...but I still know that she's hurting deep down...I just gotta help her some how! She's done so much for me already I need to do something for her for a change!...but how...

We headed back to the party. The rest of the time was so much fun! WE GOT TO EAT CAKE! It may not sound special but when I finished blowing the candles Wally pushed my face into the cake! I ran and threw cake down his back! "What the Fuck!" he said as he felt the cold ice cream cake slide down his back. Thank goodness I chose ice cream cake at the last moment! When we went back everyone was throwing cake everywhere! It may sound immature but it was a lot of fun! Then the guys decided to clean off by going swimming in the pool. AGGHH I GOT DRIPPING WET! BOYS CAN BE SO IMMATURE AT TIMES! Not that I should be talking though...

A little while after that I got cleaned up, the remaining people that didn't leave yet decided to watch a movie so we watched The Ring! I WAS FREAKED OUT! Luckily I had Wally's shirt to cling on to...(even though it was soaking wet)... He put his arm on my shoulder! I bet I was red the whole time! When the movie ended the remaining people left.

Wally said he had a great time and he would see me at school...One thing I noticed is that Rick wasn't there...I guess he left...I'll have to kiss him on Monday to say sorry for slapping him on Monday even though he did deserve it...a little**(no matter how much Kuki likes Wally she still likes Rick a lot but this is only for a little while longer). **

Abby decided to go take a shower since I already did... I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING! WALLY NEVER GAVE ME MY GIFT!

Oh well I'll just ask him about it at school on Monday...

I...then remembered something I could look at while Abby...took her shower...the diary...

I took it out of underneath the bed...I unlocked the book and started to read the first page...

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! SORRY IT'S BEEN TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! MY MOM'S IN THE HOSPITAL AT THE MOMENT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER THOUGH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR I'M NOT PAITENT! PLUS YOU GET CHOCOLATE! NOTHINGS BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE! EXCEPT MY MOM FEELING BETTER GET WELL MOM! **


	5. Memories Through The Diary

**HI EVERYONE HOPED YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! I THINK IT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS! I PUT A LOT OF DETAIL AND THOUGHT INTO IT THAT'S WHY! BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE CONTINUE THEY HELP ME SOOO MUCH AND THEY HELP ME CONTINUE THIS STORY! SO KEEP R&RING WITH NO FLAMES AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING! I'M GONNA SAY THANKS IN THIS CHAPPIE SINCE I ACCIDENTALLY FORGOT TO THANK IN MY LAST CHAPPIE! Wally: DO YOU EVER STOP SAYING THANK YOU FOR THOSE CRUDDY REVIEWS! Hyperactiveness101: YEP! I LOVE CHOCOLATE! (shoves a chocolate bar with nuts into his mouth) Wally: (with chocolate bar with nuts stuck in his mouth) Mffhfhf (Hyperactiveness101) MffMHFhfufh (Doesn't own any of us characters) Mfhfhfhfhfhhmmf (Or KND) MMMFFHFFHMFHMFH (NOW GET THIS THING OUT OF MY MOUTH!) Hyperactiveness101: WHY SHOULD I? YOU'LL JUST SAY SOMETHING MEAN AND JUST THINK ABOUT IT..YOUR SPEAKING YOUR OWN LINGO! SO ON WTH THE STORY!**

**On with the many thank yous...**

**YasminxNigel Thank you for the reviews! I really liked the one you put with Wally in it! It made me laugh a lot and helped keep me going with this story so THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ) ) ) ) Plus don't worry my mom's doing a lot better than she was! What's it like in UK? I live in the USA. **

**Demon-dreamgirl I'm Really proud that thanks to my story your going to read more KND! thanks that made me feel really happy to hear! (ermmRead!) But thanks I don't want to take my time because I'm on a roll with this story but thanks for the concern about my mom! she's doing just fine at the moment! (even though she's kind of walking to the left...) ) ) Thank you for the reviews also!) )**

**Ace7 I'm glad your hooked into a romance fic! because truth has it been I'm a tomboy too! but I just like romance for some reason! I LOVE MARTIN MYSTERY A LOT because peranormal things are so interesting! So I can't wait to read your fic! Plus your review made me really happy and proud of this story i'm writing so THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ) ) ) )**

**N2hobbes Thank You For the Review! it made me thankful that people read this story a lot! but thanks I guess I just realized I'm good at being clever in stories! But my mom's feeling a lot better! Yep and suspense is something I love to do especially in this story! But Thankyou and please keep reviewing! ) ) ) )**

**samanthe2121 Thank you for the reivews! I'm really glad everyone reviews it just makes me so Happy! ) ) ) )**

**.I.Am.Lirin. Thank you for the review! I'll try to update faster once I move into my new house! Keppe Reviewing please! It's reallly exciting to get reviews! I just get really excited and until I read every single one there's a huge smile on my face! ) ) ) ) **

**dbzqtfan2004  Thank you for the review! I know it's sad at times and it's weird for a person wjo's always happy and hyperactive to write this type of story but I can! But thank you and please keep R&Ring please! ) ) ) ) **

**YACOBESIS Thanks for the review! I just love to kepp people hanging! IT's my job!Keep reviewing and I'll keep bringing more and more suspense!) ) ) )**

**khknight Thank you very much for the review! I'll try to update faster as soon as I move! Sadly my computers going to be shut off for a couple of days!(starts to cry) I've had this computer for a year and this is the first time I have to shut it off and not use it for a week! But keep Reviewing and Reading so Thank you very much! ) ) ) ) **

**Riobella Thanks for the reviews! And don't worry about being random! i'm really random everyone says that I'm random too!They don't have to tell me that I'm random! but anyway like I said so many times I'll update as soon as I move into my new house that's thriteen hours away from this house! But THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reviewing and please continue! ) ) ) ) **

**blue-eyed-4 Thank you very much for the review! I know it was dramatic but you'll find out later why Kuki wasn't aloud into the TND. Keep reviewing please! ) ) ) )**

**bumblebee115 I'm glad I reviewed yours since you reviewed mine! So thank you for reviewing mine! So thank you and please keep reviewing!**

**pyroesque26 thank you for reviewing! I hoped you liked Wally's reaction and please keep reviewing! ) ) ) )**

**kristenwells THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVS LIST! I feel so honored! Keep reviewing please! ) ) ) ) **

**SORRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE SINCE I'M MOVING STATES AWAY! BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE I'M TIRED FOR ONCE! I NEED TO EAT SOME CHOCOLATE! NOT ANY CHOCOLATE TURTLES! (They aren't made of real turtles sooo...) **

**On with this story and the wacked up writier...**

**(Kuki's Pov)**

**(Ignore some of the words that she spells wrong it's on purpose! I did it so it sounded like a ten-year olds diary) **

I opened the diary andstarted reading the first page...

_Dear Diary, April 13_

_Hi! I'm Kuki Sanban and I'll be writing my thoughts and dreams and _

_much, much, much, much, much, more! NUMBUH FOUR BETTER _

_NEVER READ THIS OR ELSE! Anyway the whole reason I'm _

_doing this is so after I get decommisioned I'll remember...Luckily I know_

_that I'll keep it safe in this Rainbow Monkey because I know I'll always_

_keep my Rainbow Monkeys! I'll start from the beginning I'm Ten-Years- _

_Old right now. Also I'm in this organization just for kids! We stop adult_

_teroniy (is that how you spell that word?) Were called The KND! Well I chose the Numbuh Three _

_because it's my favorite Number (it's our codename)! (This would explain why there's a 3 painted _

_on all my stuffed animals... I have four other teammates that are my best friends!_

_(Here's a picture of us all together!) There's me (arrow pointed in green towards me)_

_There's Nigel Uno Numbuh One the leader of our Sector (it's Sector V just to tell you). _

_Numbuh One always wears those black sunglasses! Even when we were younger! Also he's the _

_bald kid! He also has a big butt! Numbuh Two made one copy for each one of us so _

_we could make fun of him! Mines taped in the back taped up with the rest of the pictures. _

_He has a girlfriend named Lizzie Devine who can be a real snob!(There's a red arrow pointing to him in the picture) There's _

_Numbuh Two the human garbage disposal! his real name is Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr._

_He loves to play videogames with Numbuh Four. He also likes airplanes a lot! _

_He always wears that pilot hat and goggles! He's an airplane freak I guess you could _

_say. He's a little chubby and has brown hair...I think...I'm not really that sure anymore _

_because he always wears that pilot hat that I don't know anymore... HE loves chili dogs!_

_He's I guess you could call the funny man even...though...I don't understand most of his jokes..._

_He's the pilot of the group. (light blue arrow pointing Hoagie in the picure) _

_Then there's Numbuh Four...he's really mean the tough guy of the group is what you _

_could call him...His real name is Wallabee Beetles...I call him Wally ...and I have a crush on him... he's really mean _

_to me though...I think he hates me but he wouldn't play with me if he did! Right? He has a bowl shaped _

_hair cut...beautiful emerald eyes...and is a little bit on the short side... He likes to fight and is the _

_combat specialist on the team. He loves videogames and violence...and HATES RAINBOW _

_MONKEYS! Even though he can be really nice and that's why I like him! (orange arrow pointing _

_to him trying to push Kuki off of him because she's hugging him and making him blush) Then there's _

_my best friend Numbuh Five or Abigail or Abby Lincoln. She's awesome! she's the cool girl in our group _

_she's also the spy. She's really cool and calm she's kind of like a mother figure in ways. She loves music _

_and magazines! HER ROOMS COVERED WITH THEM ALL OVER THE FLOOR! _

_She's Caring and kind I don't know what I'd do without her...She has black hair which is always_

_braided and always wears a red hat that she got from her sister. (Dark Blue arrow pointing to_

_the girl in the red hat in the photo.) I'm too tired to write anymore so I'll write about myself tomorrow!_

_Love the Very Tired _

Kuki Sanban aka Numbuh Three

I stared at the first page...I reread it five times everytime my face in a more serious expression. Every word of every sentence brought something back to me

...memories...

...of the past...

I went on to the second page which was much shorter...

_Dear Diary, April 14th _

_It's me again! Okay I'll tell about myself today ! It's short but sweet! _

_I'm the nurse/diversionary agent in on my team. My codename of course as you already know is _

_Numbuh Three and you already of course know what I look like because well...duh! Your Me!_

_Well i'm always happy, hyperactive, and a really great friend! I LOVE RAINBOW MONKEYS!_

_They're my life! My friends is something that is near and dear to me! I have a crush on Wallabee Beetles..._

_I like him...a...lot...you could say...but still he doesn't like me...anyway...umm...I CAN'T THINK _

_ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY! Guess I'm already done for tonight..._

_Love the can't think right now,_

Kuki Sanban aka Numbuh Three

Things were flooding back from each page sentences like...

_Today we beat thos estinky pants Delightful Children from Down The Lane!_

And another going like...

_After the many times of fighting the Delightful Children From Down The Lane there's one question still unanswered...HOW THE HECK DO THEY GO TO THE BATHROOM! I MEAN TWO OUT OF THE FIVE ARE GIRLS! WHAT ARE THEY GUYS THERE WATCHING OR SOMETHING? _

I started having memories of the KND flooding back like they just happened..._I remember..._I thought to myself and smiled

_...not all of it ...but I remember..._ as I smiled even more. Just after reading a few pages I was gaining back the cherished memories I lost so long ago...

I was happy and at the same time over whelmed...I put the book away and hid it under my bed...I decided to go get a drink and headed downstairs...but when I got out of my room it got harder and harder to walk...each and every step getting heavier and heavier... I couldn't breathe and the last thing I saw before I fainted was Abby rushing towards...and that was it...

**(Abby's Pov)**

I just got out of the bathroom in my pj's that Kuki let me borrow from her that ARE WAY TOO SHORT! I mean they're pajama pants and I wear them like caprees!

Anyway..I got out of the bathroom and saw Kuki walking down the hall and fainting! I yelled "Kuki!" I checked her breathing for a moment there was no pulse then it slowly came back but Kuki stayed unconcious...

I called her parents and they called 911. We took her to the hospital. They said she fainted from shock...but they're hiding something from me...I know it... her parents look like they're going to cry but why...? They don't know when Kuki will come out of the hospital also...

...It's been four long hours... It's about 2 am right now...KUKI PLEASE BE OKAY!

I decided to call somebody I needed to call someone but who...Hoagie...Nigel...no...the other would find out and one would be mad at me...Rick?...no I think he still needs to cool off a bit after Kuki spent the whole night with Wally...wait..Wally?

I ran quickly to the phone and dialed **(is it dailed or dialed? OH WELLL!) **Wally's number I knew out of anybody Wally would want to know what happened...

He picked it up on the first ring..."Hello?" he answered. "Umm...Numbuh Four...It's me Numbuh Five.." I said. "What's wrong?And why are you calling at 2 in the morning and why are you at the hospital?" he asked. He probably has caller ID to know that I called from the Hospital...

"Ummm...I'm fine it's just that Kuki...um...well fainted..." I said finally. But there was no answer...I guess he either dropped the phone...or was being quiet... "Wally are you there?" I asked nervously. "...Yeah which hospital?" he asked immediantly. "Cleveland Emergency Hospital near Hwy 343 **(MADE IT UP!) **." I replied. "I'm There!" he said and hung up.

Man...Wally must still really care about Kuki...

I went and checked up on Kuki after I hung up. as I sat down she slowly fluttered her eyes open. The first words that came out of her mouth were "Numbuh Five..." I sat there my eyes wide in shock..."N-N-Numbuh Three!" I stuttered out.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR THE CONCERN ABOUT MY MOM! SHE'S MUCH BETTER NOW! SHE JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL A COUPLE DAYS AGO! AND I'M A LOT HAPPIER KNOWING SHE'S SAFE AND FEELING BETTER! THINGS HERE ARE GETTING BACK TO WHAT WE CALL NORMAL HERE! PLEASE R&R BUT THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I'M MOVING IN THE NEXT WEEK! SO I'M REALLY SORRY! BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND TO GIVE YOU A HINT THERE'S GOING TO BE A HUGE PLOT TWIST COMING UP HAVING T ODO WITH KUKI! DON'T FORGET THE CHOCLATE IF YOU UPDATE! (sorry If I'm really random...) **


	6. Numbuh Three

**HI EVERYONE! I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO UPDATE FROM MY NEW HOUSE! AGGGHHH TOOO MANY BOXES TO UNPACK!I'M ON A ROLL WITH THIS STORY! SO I'M SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE ON T.R.I.P.L.E. D.O.G. D.A.R.E.! BUT THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THERE WAS SO MANY I WAS SHOCKED AND OVERJOYED SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW THIS STORY! IT FEELS SO DIFFERENT TO UPDATE FROM A DIFFERENT HOUSE! SADLY SOMEONE I WON'T SAY WHO (cough) Ace7 (cough)FIGURED WHAT WOULD HAPPENS NEXT SPOIL SPORT! THIS IS A VERY INTENSE CHAPTER! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVES! ANYWAY WALLY GET OVER HERE! Wally: Fine as long as you don't shove chocolate in my mouth! Hyperavtiveness101: I won't right now I need to unpack all these mountains of boxes! (gets clobbered by them and now can't move) Wally: right...Anyway This Stickin girl doesn't own KND or any of us characters and if she did we would all have chocolate in our mouths... Hyperactiveness101: YEP THAT'S RIGHT! (shoves chocolate bar into Wally's mouth) I EDITED SO SORRY IF YOU DIDN"T LIKE THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT'S MUCH BETTER NOW! THANKS FOR THE MANY REVIEWS ANYWAY!On with the story!**

**On with this suspense filled story...**

**(Normal Pov) **

"Numbuh Three" said a shocked Abby.

"Where am I?" asked a confused Kuki looking around.

"How do you know my codename?" Abby questioned.

"I don't know...I was in my room and reading my diary that told me about my past..." Kuki started out.

"Wait...what?" Abby said totally confused.

"Well...you see I found this diary in my Rainbow Monkey..." Kuki started out.

"It said it was Numbuh Three's Diary it had my name on it also...I found the key and opened it...I read some of only the first few pages...it told me about the KND and about you and Numbuh's One, Two,...and Four..."

"Why didn't you tell Abby?" asked Abby.

"Well I was but when I was about to it didn't feel right...so I read the first page I was going to tell you about it after you got out of the bathroom." replied Kuki.

"Why did you faint then?" Abby then asked.

"Well probably with all the memories of my past rushing back to me...but some things are still fuzzy" Kuki said and turned away and stared out the window next the hospital bed.

Abby looked at Kuki strangely.

"Oh never mind me!" said Kuki changing the subject and smiling after she noticed Abby's look.

"You go rest I'll be fine!"

Then both of them heard a big screech outside from a car stopping after going really fast.

As Abby got up she looked out to see the idiot who was driving the car and saw it was Wally.

"Oh and Wally's coming." she told Kuki as she was about to leave to greet Wally.

"Wait! I'll go..." said Kuki.

"Are you sure your up to it?" Abby asked turning to Kuki.

"Yeah some of my memories are still hazy but I want to see Wally for myself the Wally I remember..." she replied blushing slightly.

Kuki slowly but surely got out of the hospital bed and planted her feet on the solid ground. She made her way across the room clinging to the wall slightly but as she got further she could walk a little better.

She walked into the hallway and from what level they were on (level 7). They could hear Wally yell to the receptionist on the first level "WHERE'S KUKI SANBAN'S ROOM!"

You could see Kuki had a small smile on her face at the moment. She waited patiently for Wally. You could even hear him running down the halls.

But when Kuki saw him she looked so happy. Wally quickly yelled. "Kuki!" as he ran up to her and hugged her.

Kuki hugged back tightly gripping to the back of his shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling away and seeing her with tears down her face.

"It's nothing" she replied happily.

She didn't want to tell him just yet. "You shouldn't be walking around like this..." he said as he brought her back into the room and helped her into the bed.

"Hey Abby!" said Wally as he waved to her.

"Wallabee Beetles Abby doesn't know how you got that driver's license but you better not drive like that with Kuki in the car!" Abby said protectively.

"I didn't drive that reckless!" said Wally.

"It takes at least 45 minutes to drive here on the express way on a day without traffic!" said Abby. "YOU DROVE IT IN 20!"

"I was trying to make good time..." said Wally embarrassed as he shifted his eyes from Abby to Kuki. "Plus I was worried about Kuki.." You coudl tell Kuki started to blush.

"Well Abby defanitly knows she ain't driving home with you!" she replied as she went to go get something to drink.

As she closed the door behind and left them alone Kuki felt it would be the best time. "Umm...Nu-Wally.." she said nervously.

"What?" he asked turning his glare from the door where Abby left to where Kuki was.

"...I need to..umm..tell you something..." she said as she moved closer to him. Wally started turning red.

He moved in closer too. Kuki put her hands on his cheeks and moved his face erasing the space between them. As their lips met Wally felt red and nervous from the shock and then the joy and happiness came.

He put his arms around Kuki's waist and held her tightly. As Kuki moved her hands to around his neck. They didn't want to stop but Kuki needed to say something but felt in ways she already told him. As they broke both blushing like crazy Kuki managed to say "I-I l-love y-you...N-numbuh F-four..."

**(Wally's Pov) **

**"I-I l-love y-you...N-numbuh F-four.." **said Kuki a bit nervous.

As I heard those words I was frozen. "N-N-Numbuh T-T-Three" I stuttered out in sort of a paralyzed state.

"Yes" she replied in a smile. N-N-Numbuh T-T-Three she remembers she knows me she "Loves" me...

Before I could do anything I ran out of the room. I was too shocked to do anything else. I didn't know what to do. I ran and sat on one of the benches outside that were meant for the patients.

**(Kuki's Pov) **

I guess Wally's moved on...I sadly sighed to myself...ifelt this horrible feeling well up in stomach and chest like I was crying but couldn't...

Abby just came back in and asked "What happened? Abby never saw Wally run that fast!"

I looked down and avoided eye contact. "I told him I loved him and that I remembered and he ran off...I guess he's just moved on..." I replied smiling with a few tears trickling down my face.

I then started to cough rapidly.

Abby knew this was strange of me to cough like that but before she got say a word the doctor and my parents came in and asked Abby if she'd give them some alone time with me. She smiled and said "Take as long as you need to!"

They closed the door behind them when Abby was out of the room. The doctor then came up to me and said "Kuki how have you been?" he asked. I knew him he was Dr. Wakoji.** (HE'S ACTUALLY A DOCTOR IN THIS BOOK I READ!) **

"I'm Fine!" I replied happily even though deep down I was sad.

"Well the scans say you don't" he replied looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little scared.

"The Leukemia you had when you were younger has returned." he replied.

"What are you talking about I took the medicine and turned out fine when I was sick." I told him trying hard not to believe what he was saying.

"We know but...it didn't cure fully...You can leave today but you'll be on medication for a while." Dr. Wakoji told me.

He left and talked to my parents. I tried my best not to cry but the tears poured down my cheeks it stung my skin but I didn't care all these emotions I've been holding in came out more and more and no matter if I wanted to stop I knew I couldn't.

After that they let Abby come back in. She saw me crying and immediately came and comforted me. I started coughing and coughed up some blood. She saw it before I was able to hide it.

"Now before you say your fine Abby knows you aren't so tell Abby the truth!" she said out loud.

"I have Leukemia...I've had since I was little... when we were little and I could never come out and play...it was because I had Leukemia and they didn't want me to go outside..." I started out.

"I've got it again...I can go home but...I'm scared." Abby hugged and started to cry along with me.

"No matter what happens just know Abby's here for you no matter what!" she replied as she cried. She was probably the only one who knew what I was going through.

If only Wally could b-. No don't think about him...just don't...I started to cry more after that thought...

**(Wally's Pov) **

I know I still love Kuki but...no matter how much I've wished for this day to come...

I don't know what to do...

Before I could think anymore my cell phone blared. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"There's our part of the deal now when will we get your's?" asked the mysterious voice.

"Fine!" I said angrily.

"Good! We'll be keeping in touch soon." said the mysteroius voice again. The call ended and I just looked at my phone. Why would I go to this low just to get Kuki to remember...it's because...

_I Love Her Too_

**(Normal Pov)**

**Monday...**

Kuki's alarm clock went off but instead of pressing snooze she got up. She put her stuff in her back pack, took a shower, got dressed, did hair, and applied her little bit of make-up with time to spare.

She went downstairs and ate an actual breakfast. She saw Mushi watching a morning cartoon. _Man does she have it lucky!_ Kuki thought to herself. After breakfast Kuki waited for Abby to pick her up. But she didn't.

Kuki was worried until Abby called her cell. "Hey where are you?" she asked. "My car's in the shop! I'm sorry but you'll have to walk!" Abby said through the very static phone.

"It's okay see you at school" Kuki replied and started walking to school. Her dad already was at work, mom couldn't drive her that day because she already left for a meeting earlier this morning and Mushi took the bus so...

"Oh joy" said Kuki as she saw that it was starting to drizzle. She put the hood on her hoodie up and started to run. Luckily she took a short-cut and the school was up ahead. Just when Kuki got inside it started to pour. She saw Abby waiting for her. "Sorry about not being able to pick you up." she said guiltily.

"It's okay." Kuki reassured.

**(Kuki's Pov)**

I quickly put my things away and went to the office for the announcements. Luckily I got there in time to primp. After that the news started.

We go on in 5...4...3...2...1." said Nicky.

"Hi Everyone and Welcome Cleveland High morning news I'm Kuki Sanban!" I said putting my smile on.

**(After the News)**

I was walking to first hour when I saw Rick.

"RICK!" I yelled running to him and hugging him.

He hugged me back. "Kuki are you okay? I heard that you fainted after the party and had to go to the hospital!" he said hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine now! But are you alright? I was worried will you forgive me for slapping you?" I asked.

"I forgive you...because I'm just so happy your safe!" he hugged me tighter.

I went up and kissed him on the lips which he returned. We had to break apart and go to our separate classrooms. I'm glad things are getting back to normal before Wally came and...made things horrible...

While I was in History I stared out the window at the small drops of rain sliding down the window.

A thought came into my head then..._what are you thinking Kuki? Things were wonderful...enjoyable with Wally around...you love him!_ No I love Rick! I yelled at the thought..._you do but not in the deep way you do with Wally..._

_doesn't he make you feel safe and happy..._yes but...he doesn't love me..._well you still want to be friends with him right? _Yes of course I do! But it wouldn't feel right...it would be to awkward..._just try to be friends..._I want to be friends but Wally knows I like him more than that and it wouldn't be okay I wouldn't be able to stand it! _So your just going to ignore that he ever existed?_ Yes...I...am...No I couldn't do that even if I tried...I love him but...

_Be friends you know you want to! _This fight going over and over until I finally agreed that no matter how much my heart ached about my unrequited love for Wally that I still wanted to be friends with him...

Then Mr. Stienfelder called on me and asked where the French and Indian War was held. I blurted the first thing that came to my mind "GERMANY!"

"Yes one of the things that lead to the American Revolution which happened in America was in Germany!" he said sarcastically. I blushed and hid behind my book for the rest of the period.

As soon as the bell rang I got out of the class thinking to myself I still want to be Wally's friend I still want to be Wally's friend...

That was until I saw Wally...kissing Rachel Wiggelstein...

**(Wally's Pov)**

I hope Kuki never sees me doing this. Even if it is just because I wanted to get her memory back!

I parted from Rachel and said "There's your cruddy payment"

"Oh Wally you know that's not even half!" she pouted then thought. "Oh well! You'll just have to go on a date with me too!" She smiled happily and left me looking at her indisgust.

I hope I never have to do that again! Wait...a minute...was that Kuki! No...she didn't just see...that did she?

**(Kuki's Pov) **

I quickly ran the other way. Wally that's probably why...you love Rachel...not me...

Abby came up and asked "Kuki why are you going this way to the locker room?"

"Umm...I wanted to take the long way today!" I said smiling.

Abby knew I was lying because she knew me too well. "Kuki what happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing! Still I did was see Wally kissing Rachel Wiggelstein!" I said and accidentally blurting the truth.

"Kuki will you be alright?" she asked.

"Don't worry let's just get to gym now!" I said happily.

After that since we couldn't go outside we had to do laps around the gym the whole time! Abby, Rick and I had plenty to talk about though. It was okay. Until that is when Wally came up and tried to talk to me.

Abby told Rick and Rick wouldn't let Wally near me and Abby was already doing the same. "Hey can I talk to Kuki?" he asked Abby.

"No she doesn't want to talk to you." said Abby making sure he couldn't get to me.

He kept trying to get my attention but I kept looking away. I didn't want to see him after he kissed Rachel...

I may love him but...I can't face him without thinking the thought.

Then he ran to in front of me before Abby and Rick could get infront of me "LOOK KUKI IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" he yelled even though I knew it was a lie. I knew he liked kissing her. "RIGHT NEXT THING YOU'LL TELL ME I WAS SEEING ILLUSIONS OF YOU AND RACHEL!" I said and walked around him ticked off.

He froze for a minute till Mr.Henkelberg yelled at him to get moving. I can't look at him...I just can't...

**(During Lunch)**

Wally tried to talk to me again. It's been the tenth time since gym! (which has been at least one hour...) But no matter what I can't...I won't...talk to him.

He makes it sound so big but now I don't care. I just don't care anymore...

I just bit into my sandwich when Wally taps my shoulder he asks "Can I please speak to you?"

When Rachel sees this she comes up I yell at him before he or she could say something. "NO I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rachel then yanks Wally and gives me a menacing look. "I'm so scared!" I say sarcastically as I turn and talk to my friends.

Before I went to choir I got my books out of my locker kissed Rick goodbye and was off. I went in choir feeling fine. Excited to get away from Wally and into a place I love to be. Then in the middle of our song Sing, Sing, Sing **(It was a song I was actually supposed to sing for the spring concert in my old choir but not anymore!) **when I got called to the hallway. "Kuki! Someone's here to talk to you!" said Mrs. Scott the choir teacher.

I went out in the hallway thinking I got into trouble or something and saw Wally. "I'm going back to class..." I said irritated. As I turned at the sight of him. "WAIT!" he yells as I open the choir door.

"What?" I asked even more irritated. "Please will you just talk to me?" he said. "I don't want to talk to you! Why do you think I keep avoiding you? Leave Me Alone Like I asked earlier!" I said half upset and half crying for him to get away from me.

"No not until we can be friends again!" he said. "Here I'll meet you outside of school at the end of the day" "Why?" I asked. "...because I don't want to talk to you with ears listening." he replied pointing at the door.

I turn around and see all the choir students including Mrs. Scott's ears pressed against the side window and door trying to listen to our conversation. I open the door and some of the students fall to the ground. "Oww!" they say together. Man and they call themselves my friends...why can't people just leave me alone!

**(After School)**

I'm slowly walking out the door my heart beating faster every step. I walk the steps down the school and start to head home since Abby of course can't give me a ride home and Rick can't either and I didn't want to bother my other friends so...here I am...sad little old me having to walk home on a crummy day like this.

It's still raining but only drizzling a bit for now.

As I start walking on the sidewalk. I hear Wally yell "Wait!" I wanted to run faster so he wouldn't catch me but my feet stayed still. YOU DARN FEET OF MINE!

"Thanks..." he said. "Here let me walk you home..." We were silent. "Listen about what happened on Saturday..." he started out but I interrupted "Oh Don't worry about it! We'll just be friends that's it! It's okay Numbuh Four I'm not upset at all!" I said giving a fake smile.

He just gave me a sincere look and just stared at the sidewalk as we walked.

"But..." he started out. "What you don't want to be friends?" I asked.

"No...it's not that..." he said as he was avoiding eye contact. Something was wrong that he wanted to tell me but something was holding him back...

"Hey I'm fine if you don't want to be friends I'll be a little sad but." I started out then I saw the intersection between my house and his. "I'm going to go home it's okay if you go home. I can make it to my house by myself. I was trying to get rid of the awkward silence between us.

"NO!" he replied with an upset look. He immediantly took my hand and started to run towards my house looking each side of the street making sure no one was following. Something was up but I didn't say anything.

When we got there I said "Well thanks for walking me home..." as I turned the key in the door unlocking it.

"There's something I really need to tell you but not in the wide open like this..." he said looking right at me with his emerald eyes.

"My sister doesn't get home for another hour...and my parents are still at work...so I guess you can come in for a couple of minutes and tell me what the heck is going on..." I replied giving him an irritated look.

"Thanks" he said with a look of relief overcoming his emotions.

I opened the door and I locked it when he got in. "So what did you want to say to me?" I asked.

Wally then immediantly pinned me to the door and said breathlessly. "I Love You Too" I was shocked at what he just said. Then the unexpected happened. He pressed his lips against mine.

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I HOPE IT'S ENOUGH! I'M SORRY IT WAS SO CONFUSING I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT SO I DID AND FEEL IT SOUNDS MUCH BETTER NOW YAY! BUT HEY I'M A CLUTZ SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME ON THE CONFUSION! BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO RACHEL WIGGELSTEIN IS AND SOMETHING MAJOR HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**I PUT A LOT OF EMOTION INTO THIS CHAPTER SINCE I CAN'T UPDATE IT FOR A WHILE! BUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER I'M GOING TO ANSWER YasminXNigel's QUESTION ABOUT AMERICA! ALSO PLEASE KEEP UPDATING I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN"T ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! BUT PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING WITH FLAMES! YOU'LL GET SOME DELICIOUS MILK CHOCOLATE!**


	7. Field Trip

**HOWDY EVERYONE! SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! WE HAD TESTING AT MY SCHOOL AND I HAD TO STUDY WITHOUT ANY OF MY CHOCOLATE THEN I HAD ALL THESE PROJECTS AND I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!LUCKILY AS SOON AS MY TESTING WAS DONE MY MOM GAVE MY CHOCOLATE BACK!YAY!(she even found my hidden stash) THIS IS MY 7th CHAPTER! GO ME! WELL I CAN'T JUST CONGRADULATE MYSELF! I HAVE TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IT KEEPS ME GOING! SO THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY, Wally: Let me get this part going...Hyperactiveness101 (which she lives up to the name) DOESN'T OWN KND OR ANY OF US CHARACTERS IF SHE DID WE'D ALL BE HYPERACTIVE NOT AS BADLY AS HER...BUT...Hyperactiveness101: YEP I LOVE BEING HYPERACTIVE! (Shoves thousands of chocolates in mouth!) TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER YOU'LL HAVE TO SKIM THROUGH CHAPTER 6 A BIT SORRY!**

**NOW TO ANSWER YasminxNigel ABOUT AMERICA!**

**To leave it point blank one major difference of America and London is that we drive different ways. We have the White House and Washington Monument...and bunch of other historical things but that's all I can really think of at the moment. OH! AND THERE'S TOO MUCH OBESITY IN AMERICA! Americans need to start eating better and making the right choices...--not that I should be talking...(starts to nibble on a piece of chocolate)...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**On with the story and the sugar coated author...**

**(Kuki's Pov)**

"Wah? Wah? Wah?" I asked myself in my mind.

WHY IS WALLY KISSING ME? WHY DID HE SAY HE LOVED ME WHEN HE RAN AWAY FROM ME WHEN I TOLD HIM!

I can feel that I'm blushing like crazy because of how hot my face feels. I mean I love Wally and all but...I still have a boyfriend...I'm in heaven right now being wrapped in his arms and kissing him back...but still...I'M CONFUSED!

I push Wally away. "Wally what's going on? You ran away from me when I told you I loved you...now your saying you love me!" I said confused.

"Look Kuki I'm sorry I just...I was just so shocked to find out you remembered me that I couldn't think of anything else to do but run..." He said trying to explain himself while blushing in embarrassment which made him look twice as cute.

I started to smile from his cuteness. He looked too adorable not to! When he noticed me smiling he said "Your not mad at me for kissing you all of a sudden?"

I started to laugh, as his red face turned an even darker shade of red after mentioning that he kissed me. "No! I actually feel the opposite!" I said trying my best not to laugh.

He smiled and moved closer. "So you don't mind if I kiss you?" he asked.

"No" I said moving my face closer to his and kissing him. He was shocked at first but then kissed back.

I didn't want it to end but I heard Mushi's school bus stop in front of the house. I couldn't believe it had already been an hour. "OH NO! MY SISTERS HOME!" I yelled as I parted our lips.

"But I still need to tell you..." he said.

"You can come over tomorrow and tell me before Mushi gets home!" I told him quickly pushing his backpack and him out the back door.

"Bye!" I said kissing him on the cheek. He put his hand to his cheek and blushed even more red and quickly ran making sure not to be spotted by neighbors or Mushi from our windows.

I sighed in relief as Mushi opened the door. "HI KUKI!" she said in her happy tune. "Hi..." I said I immediately walked to my room and threw myself on my bed.

WALLY LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM TOO! But...why does it feel bittersweet? I thought to myself as my smile faded. Rick!

That's why I feel so crummy...it's because Rick cares about me but...I love Wally...He's one of the sweetest guys I know too...but what should I do? EITHER WAY I SOUND LIKE THE BAD COP! **(she means like good cop, bad cop...) **

**(The Next Day) **

I mumbled as I got out of my bed. "Why can't things go good for me for once? " I asked myself as I got ready for school.

"BUT HEY THIS IS ALL I EVER WANTED A ROMANCE WITH TWO GUYS FIGHTING OVER ME!" I yelled out loud.

"Wait...that makes me sound a bit like a slut..." I said to myself. "I don't think I'm a slut it's just I love Wally but Rick likes me, too and I don't want to cheat on him...MAN WHY IS MY LIFE SO COMPLICATED!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled Mushi from down the hall she was still in her pajamas since she goes to school an hour later than me. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry Mushi!" I said as I finished getting ready. "OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE AHHHH!"

I immediately got my handy dandy pop tarts and rushed out the door.

Luckily Abby's car was parked in the drive way. "ABBY! THANK GOODNESS YOUR CARS FIXED! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled hopping in the passenger's seat.

"Girl do like to be late on purpose, so Abby has to speed?" she asked me as she pulled out of the drive-way.

"Maybe.." I said kidding around. She punched me in my shoulder and started to speed out of the neighborhood. **(Luckily Abby's a really good driver, unlike my sister who drives like a maniac out of our neighborhood with me screaming the whole time telling her to watch out for the cars...trust me it gets pretty scary at times...shudders at the thought but it can be fun at times too) **

When we got to school I rushed out and was about to go to the office to do the morning announcements when Abby pulled me and asked "Did you forget about the field trip already?"

"Field Trip?" I questioned.

"Yeah the one where we go to the amusement park for the end of the year trip." she said answering my question.

"Oh yeah!" I said remembering.

Since were going immediately someone does my job today. Yay! The whole reason were going to the amusement park is because it's our end of the year class trip but we had to pay for the tickets.

So I went and put my backpack in my locker. Then Abby and I went to my first period class. This is where we were put into our groups. There were to be at least six to a group.

We chose our groups ahead of time but so we would know they would yell our names out. "Kuki Sanban, Abigail Lincoln, Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Wallabee Beetles, and Rick Flag." yelled out Mr.Steinfelder.

Oh Crud I totally forgot that Wally, Rick, and I are in the same group! Curse you short attention span! Why did I have to remember everything and have two guys like me! Why me!

Anyway that was all going through my head as I got up and went to where our group was supposed to meet. So far we were choosing who'd sit by who.

At first everyone was fighting it was mostly Nigel and Hoagie though. They were yelling and saying things like "I'M BETTER THAN YOU SO I SHOULD SIT NEXT TO ABBY!" and "OH YEAH IF YOUR SO GOOD WHY YOU GETTING A C IN HISTORY?"

Abby was standing off to the side shaking her head in embarrassment. Until that is she couldn't stand it and said "YOU TWO WILL JUST SIT TOGETHER ON THE BUS AND ABBY WILL SIT NEXT TO KUKI!"

So finally it was settled. This is how we were seated. Abby and I were in the front seat of the bus, Hoagie and Nigel were behind us and Rick and Wally were on the side of us.

So far all Wally and Rick were doing was giving evil glares to each other while Hoagie and Nigel just kept yelling at each other. While they were doing that Abby and I just sighed and wished they would all stop hating each other.

To me I thought it was a pretty strange site...

It took an hour to get there...PLEASE TELL ME THE RIDE BACK WILL BE BETTER!

When we first got there Mr.Steinfelder gave us this long speech about what not to do it's pretty boring having him as your chaperone.

HE TALKS WAY TOO MUCH ABOUT NOTHING!

When we finally got out of the bus it was 11! I was about to die from boredom in there!

Luckily now we can go have some fun! Yay!

When we were finally at the entrance I became really excited because I LOVE ROLLERCOASTERS!

We first went on this ride that's supposed to go 80 miles per hour! IT WAS SO AWESOME! Except the part when Hoagie threw up...luckily not on me!

We then went on a two-seated rollercoaster. I got to sit next to Wally! Abby sat next to Rick and Hoagie and Nigel got stuck together!

This ride was supposed to be the scariest ride there. It's one of the highest rides in America! You first go up one giant hill that's at least 100 feet above the ground! It's probably higher...but the whole time I held on to Wally's arm it was like a dream!

Sadly that's when disaster struck when we went into the haunted house.

**(Wally's Pov) **

MAN I'M HAVING A BLAST!

Great now I have to play a trick on Kuki. It's just so much fun to see her scared in Haunted Houses! When we first went in she was clinging to me. I said to her "Hey Kooks I need to ask Abby something I'll be right back!"

"WALLY YOU JERK YOUR TRYING TO SCARE ME!" she yelled at me as I ran off. I knew nothing bad would happen to her it's a Haunted House it's supposed to be scary but it's all fake.

I hid a while ahead of where she was. Thinking I would just spook her a bit and she'd yell at me but that's about it...but I was wrong...

**(Kuki's Pov) **

GREAT THAT JERK LEFT ME! I KNOW HE'S JUST PLAYING AROUND BUT EVER SINCE I WAS LITTLE HE'S KNOWN I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF BEING ALONE IN A HAUNTED HOUSE!

I heard a shuffle from behind..."WALLY IF THAT'S YOU IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled from where I heard the sound. "YOUR NOT THAT SCARY!"

"Oh but my dear were more scarier than you think" said the unknown voice. I thought at first it was only one person but the voice was in sequence with the other voices.

The thing began to come out of the shadows when I...

**THIS IS WHERE I SHALL END IT! WHO WAS THE PERSON THAT'S WITH KUKI? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? ONLY I KNOW MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I WANTED TO MAKE KUKI NOT SO STRESSED SO I DECIDED TO LET THEM HAVE SOME FUN SOME WHERE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER! PLEASE R&R WITH NO FLAMES AND YOU GET MY HOMEMADE TRIPLE-CHOCOLATE-CHIP COOKIES! NO MATTER WHERE YOU BITE IN THEM YOU ALWAYS TASTE THE CHOCOLATE CHIPS! **


End file.
